


? - 060

by Jesonomi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fridge Horror, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesonomi/pseuds/Jesonomi
Summary: The mechanical ball is excited to see him again.





	

“You’re back, you’re back! I’ve waited so long!” The mechanical ball flies around my head, spinning and swirling.

“I’m… back?” I ask.

“Yes! They locked you up for a long time!” It pauses. “They might not have bothered if they could see me.”

“Sorry, who are you? What’s going on?” I close my eyes and try to remember anything, but there’s nothing. Not a name, a family, nor a friend.

“…You don’t remember a thing?” The ball darts back and forth, pacing in the air.

“No. I don’t.”

“You found me. These people found you. But they could never find me. You and I, we’re bonded, after all. Only you can see me right now.” It spins in place. Awfully energetic, isn’t it?

“Okay, but who am I?”

“Oh, that’s simple! Your name is-,” the voice turns to garble and the ball sputters out of control. I barely catch it before it hits the floor.

“Hey, what the hell?! You okay?”

“What… what did they do to you in there?”

**Author's Note:**

> (2015)


End file.
